Some day my Prince will Come
by WinifredBrennan
Summary: Ficlets about the entire Angel Investigations Team.  CHAPTER 6 UP. 11/29/10
1. Fred's Protector

**Title: Protector **

**Universe: Angel. Season 3. **

**Pairing: Fred/Wes (of course!)**

**Location: The Hyperion **

**Episodic Timeline: That Old Gang of Mine (end/post-ep)**

**A/N: Hm, so little fic that came to mind. Fred/Wes and some sweetness, maybe a bit out of character, lemme know what you think. This is the first in many ficlets to come. **

Wesley glared at Gunn. "It's never easy - the pull of divided loyalties. - Whatever choice we do end up making we feel as though we've betrayed someone."

"Yeah." Gunn replied, the events of the day clearly weighing heavily on him.

"If you ever withhold information or attempt to subvert me again, I will fire you. I can't have any one member of the team compromising the safety of the group, no matter who it is. If you do it again you will be dismissed, bag and baggage, out of a job onto the streets." Wesley glanced at Gunn and then turned to get into the back of a cab.

He slid in next to Fred, who was still looking a bit shell-shocked. Poor girl, it was the first time she had been out in five years and things had gone horrendously wrong.

Cordelia, who was sitting on the other side of Fred, placed her hand on Fred's shoulder reassuringly. "It won't always be like this." Cordelia's wide-brown eyes filled with apology.

Fred nodded, nervously. "I know. I- It's not all bad, right?" She drawled.

Wesley caught her gaze briefly. "No, it's not."

Fred stared quickly back down at her shoes. "Alright."

The rode the rest of the way back to the Hyperion in silence.

**Wesley **paid the driver and followed Fred and Cordelia towards the back doors.

Cordelia sighed. "I'm gunna go clean up."

Fred nodded, seconding the motion as she looked down at her demon-goo splattered sundress. She paused for a second and looked back at Wesley.

"Suppose I should be heading home." Wesley pulled his keys out of his pocket and jangled them for effect.

"Uh, Wesley?" Fred asked anxiously. "Would you, uh, do you think you could- what I mean is..."

Cordelia glanced between the two of them and decided to slip inside to give them some privacy.

Wesley gazed at her, trying to keep his obvious feelings at bay. "Yes?"

Fred fidgeted, "It was real nice what you did, at the club, I mean you- I uh wanted to say..."

"You're welcome." Wesley interjected, smiling.

Fred felt her heart flutter, which was strange, to feel anything but nervous and awkward around anyone. She blushed. "Do you think, would you uh," She gestured to the doors of the Hyperion. He quirked his brow quizzically, but walked over to hold the doors open for her. Fred walked through the threshold and paused, waiting.

"Oh, you want me to..." Wesley trailed off, not knowing exactly how to finish that sentence.

Fred nodded and Wesley followed her all the way upstairs, as it seemed that was where she wanted him to go.

She pushed open the door to her room. "I'm sorry, it's a little, well, it's a mess." Fred laughed nervously, kicking things out of the way. At least the bed was clean; she gestured for Wesley to sit.

He cleared his throat and glanced around, feeling incredibly awkward, and quite a bit shocked that she trusted him enough to allow him up here.

"I'm gunna uh, clean up." She said, grabbing a clean pair of clothes. "You'll wait here?" She asked, hopefully.

Wesley nodded and watched as she left the room, with a slight skip in her step.

He nixed the idea of sitting awkwardly and twiddling his thumbs waiting for her to return. The floor was covered with food, a pile of dirty clothes and papers. Wesley headed downstairs to grab a trashcan, and got right to work cleaning up the leftover food and dumping it into the trash. Next, he put all the papers into a stack on her desk, until you could actually see the floor. He paused at the pile of clothes, and decided it would be best if he just left it there. He set the garbage in the hall, and glanced around at the walls, waiting anxiously for Fred's return.

Refreshed and clean, Fred slipped on a baggy t-shirt and some sweat pants. Drying her hair quickly with a towel but not bothering to brush it. She walked up to the door of her room and pushed it open slowly.

"Oh!" She gasped, astonished. "Oh, it's" She glanced at Wesley. "You cleaned it."

He nodded. "I hope that's alright."

"Of course!" Fred beamed, spinning around to survey the whole room. "It looks real great."

She glanced nervously into Wesley's eyes, seeing something akin to adoration. She fought the urge to blush and sat down next to Wesley.

He looked down at his hands. "Some of your theorems are quite extraordinary." He gestured to the writing-covered walls.

Fred definitely blushed this time. "Oh, they're just ramblings. Things I need ta get out of my head or I feel like it's gonna explode sometimes. Ya know?"

Wesley nodded, smiling. "Yes, I believe we all have days like that."

They sat in awkward silence for a few minutes, listening to the clock on the bedside table tick.

Wesley was the first to speak. "So, was there a reason...?"

Fred glanced at him briefly. "Yeah, I wanted to thank you. For protecting me back there, and just, it was nice, what you did."

Wesley nodded, but was still a bit confused.

"I like you, Wes..." His heart sped up, hope flooding through him.

"I uh feel safe around you. Kinda like with Angel, but there's this weird fluttering in my stomach when you're around like I'm gunna fly away and never be able to touch back down to earth." Fred rambled, smiling at him timidly. "You think, well maybe you wanna..."

Wesley's mind raced through all the possibilities.

"Stay here with me tonight. I'd feel a lot safer... and maybe," Fred twisted her hands anxiously. "Maybe it'll keep the nightmares away. Sometimes I swear I'm gonna wake up and this'll all just be a nice dream. Y'know?"

Wesley nodded, understanding completely. There was obviously going to be some severe issues. It would take her a while to adjust, to believe that things weren't that awful. To get used to living the way she used to.

"I'll stay if that's what you would like." Wesley replied softly, not wanting to push.

"Oh!" Fred giggled, happy. "I would like."

Wesley kicked off his shoes and climbed under the covers; suddenly wishing he kept spare clothes here at the office. Fred climbed in right next to him, snuggling against his chest, clinging to him. He wrapped his arm around her and she sighed. "This is nice."

Wesley smiled and smoothed her wet hair back, planting a kiss on her forehead. "It really is."

Fred smiled, on the brink of sleep. "My protector..."

**A/N: So, comments?**


	2. Lilah Morgan's Past

**Title: Her Past**

**Universe: Angel. Season 4. **

**Pairing: Mentions of Lilah/Wes**

**Character Featured: Lilah Morgan **

**Location: Wolfram and Hart **

**Episodic Timeline: Pre-Habeas Corpses (possibly set during Apocalypse Nowish) **

**A/N: Meant for this fic to be a stand-alone 'Look at me I'm Lilah' women-power type thing. But I think it turned out quite different. Kind of a summation of her character through the seasons, a look back.**

**Warning: A use of the "F" word... and for Angel and Fred bashing.**

Lilah Morgan did not need a prince to come and save her. She never had. In her school days when other girls her age had been fantasizing about the perfect guy sweeping them off their feet, she had been out finding and taking any boy she pleased. Granted, it had resulted in many flings, but no stable relationships. Which was just fine with her. Lilah didn't need a man to slow her down. Relationships were burdens, interfering with important things like schoolwork. She had always been a focused individual, doing whatever it took to reach her goals. As long as it wasn't degrading. She had always been proud. One good thing her family taught her, never let your vulnerabilities show. Out in the real world, it could eat you alive. She learned that at a young age and quickly applied it to her life. Creating a perfect confident shell, a young woman who could take and get what she wanted in equal measure, while making the boys mouths drop, always leave them wanting more.

After school there came work, and work wasn't everything... well...

It's not as if while going to law school Lilah decided, "Oh, I'd really love to work for evil incorporated." But sometimes fate has a funny way of setting up the cards and knocking 'em down. _They,_ of course, sought her out; They noticed her demeanor, her affect, and her air of- okay let's cut the crap. They saw that she was ruthless and could be an asset to the Wolfram and Hart team. And she accepted. It was almost too good to be true. Well, except for the tiny little catch of signing away your soul. But Lilah didn't care. She fit in well with the Wolfram and Hart lifestyle and wouldn't want it any other way.

Then, right from the beginning, two challenges were thrown at her. Lindsey McDonald and Angel. Let's take the lesser of two evils first. Lindsey- golden boy of the senior partners, a favorite of the boss, and the man competing for the same promotion as her. He was a threat that is until he fell in love with a certain blonde project of theirs. Which of course was frowned upon. Then, there was the little matter of him switching sides every time things got tough. After that, he was little more than an annoyance. Not even a blip on her radar.

Angel... where to start? The man, if you could even call him that, annoyed her to no end. He meddled in her business, foiled her evil plans, and always had to have the last word- that was the worst. Lilah first met "Mr. Champion" in an attempt to seduce him to the dark side. Of course, he had refused, being righteous and all that nonsense. But Lilah enjoyed a game of cat and mouse. For a time she had even been intrigued with him. But that faded fast, and the game grew trite rather quickly. Still, she always had a certain lust for turning a good man bad. And that's where Mr. Wyndam-Pryce came into play.

Wesley- the fallen man of the Angel Investigations team. Taking Connor, Angel's son, was the ultimate act of betrayal. So, his friends dropped him like a hot coal right into the sights of Wolfram and Hart. So, they had sent Lilah.

At first it had been an attempt to sway him to their side. Vulnerable and alone, how could the once-moral man disagree? But he did. He stuck to his decision too, living in a grey area for a while. The first time, he was an easy fuck. The second? Well, a woman has needs. The third? Fourth? Fifth? And so on? Lilah was attracted to him. He was smart, sexy, and he could give her a run for her money. Above all, that made it interesting. Until... he called it a relationship and she was downright smitten. Lilah Morgan did not get smitten and did NOT have relationships. But here she was, falling head-over-heels for a fallen good soldier.

Something had to get in the way. It always did. Except this time it wasn't her fault. It was his love for the Texas Twig. No, not love, obsession. In his eyes Texas was sugar and spice and everything nice. Had the little girl returned his feelings she would've been his redemption.

Lilah sighed and shook her head. Pathetic. Wesley. Little Miss Texas. It was all so pathetic. And the worst part? She let it get to her. That was not supposed to happen. No man could ever have Lilah's heart and yet... one did.

"Miss Morgan?" A legal aid popped his head into her office.

"What?" Lilah replied irritatedly.

"T-there's uh there's some papers here for you to sign." The aid stuttered.

Lilah sighed. "Leave them on my desk." She waved away the little annoyance and reached into her desk drawer. She took aim and launched two darts at the back of her door. They landed squarely in a picture of a certain man.

"Damnit Wesley..."

**A/N: So? I've never written an extensive Lilah piece before. It was kinda fun. We watched the graduate today in my film class and ... well the quote that Lilah says about being a Mrs. Robison to Connor and then the thing about her evil plans turning Wesley on? It ran thru my head during the whole film. Good flick by the way, def. check it out. **


	3. Dreams

**Title: Dreams**

**Universe: Angel. Season 3. (alternate timeline)**

**Pairing: Fred/Wes (of course!)**

**Location: The Hyperion**

**Episodic Timeline: A few weeks post the end of that Old Gang of Mine (set after chapter 1: protector) (pre-billy and fredless)**

**A/N: A continuation from Chapter 1... sort of. Sorry been going thru a rough time of it... updating seems to become few and far between when such happens... anywho. Fresley-ness for you all. **

**It was late,** dark, and quiet in the Hyperion. Fred, wrapped in the cover from her bed, walked down the stairs quietly, sniffling. Moonlight shone through the backdoors leading out into the courtyard. Fred pushed open the doors and went to sit on the bench outside.

**Wesley sighed. **Taking his glasses off, he rubbed at his eyes and glanced at his watch. Quarter past one. Well, it was definitely past time to head home for the night. He stood and stretched, clicking off the office light and shutting the door behind him. He grabbed the keys to lock up and headed for the backdoors, pausing, rubbing at his eyes, and looking outside again.

**"Fred?" **

She jumped and gasped, turning to see who had startled her. "Oh, Wesley."

"I'm sorry to have frightened you... I didn't think anyone else was still up." Wesley apologized.

Fred glanced down at the ground. "Didn't think anyone..." She trailed off, lost in thought.

Wesley placed a hand on her shoulder and sat down next to her. "Are you alright?" He looked into her eyes, which were watery and red.

"Oh, I'm fine." Fred insisted. "Right as rain..." She drawled, sniffling.

"You're upset. I understand if you don't wish to tell me what's bothering you." Wesley removed his hand from her shoulder and glanced up at the night sky.

"Nightmare." Fred said softly, her voice disappearing into the night. "Ya think they'll ever go away?"

Wesley counted the stars, the ones he could see anyway in a city that was so bright. "They should dissipate over time."

Fred began to cry softly. Wesley turned and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against his chest. "They seem so real..." She said tearfully.

"They're not. I promise you. You'll never have to go back there. You're safe here. Safe with me." Wesley held her tightly as she shook with sobs. Better to let the tears run their course. He held her tightly, kissing the top of her head now and then, muttering soothing words. As her tears tapered off, he wiped at her eyes with his sleeve.

"Thank you." Fred freed her arms from the blanket to cling to Wesley. "What're ya thinkin' about?" She asked, trying to take her mind off her dreams.

Wesley smiled slightly. "I was counting the stars. The ones I could see, faint as they are."

Fred shook her head. "It's too bright in the city. Back home..." She paused, gathering herself. "Back home momma and I used to sit on the porch and name the constellations. I knew 'em all by the time I was seven." Fred smiled wistfully. "Maybe m-maybe sometime I'll show you those country stars..." She fidgeted nervously, all anxiety dissipating with Wesley's response.

"I'd love to see them." Wesley rubbed her back softly. "I wish my childhood memories were that... well, let's just say none of them I can recall fondly."

Fred glanced up at her protector. "Really?"

Wesley nodded. "Mmhm. But let's not dwell on such things."

Fred placed her fingers under Wesley's chin and turned his face to hers. "Are ya? Dwelling I mean? I-I didn't mean to bring it up..."

"It's quite alright." Wesley smiled, although it didn't quite reach his eyes, which reflected such pain it made Fred want to cry all over again.

"You're not a good liar." She pointed out, causing Wesley to look away.

"I should head home..." Wesley trailed off, freeing himself from Fred's arms.

"Oh... okay..." Fred curled back up into her blanket, staring at the ground beneath her feet. There was a moment of awkward silence, minutes that felt like hours. Then, Wesley's arms wrapped around her shoulders, his lips brushing her cheek. Fred leaned back into Wesley, smiling. More at home then she had felt in years. Fred froze as Wesley's warm lips found hers, kissing her chastely.

Wesley pulled back, embarrassed. "I'm sorry..."

Fred shook her head, turning to face him. "Don't be."

Their eyes met and they leaned over the bench, lips meeting, kissing each other in a passionate frenzy. Such new feelings, this caring, and protection and ... desire... and she hadn't felt them in so long... They broke apart only to become closer, Wesley was pressed against the door, arms wrapped around Fred as their mouths meshed and tongues collided.

Fred shivered, not knowing how far this could go, not knowing how far she wanted it to go. They moved from the door to the reception desk, Wesley pressed Fred against it this time, his hands roaming her body. So long without anyone. So long since someone... Fred whimpered in pleasure needing more. Wesley scooped her up in his arms and placed her down gently on the red couch. The kisses were constant, utterances of pleasure escaping from both of them as things carried on.

"We should..." Wesley paused to catch his breath. "Think about this."

Fred's cheeks were flushed, and her eyes sparkled with anticipation, ardor, and maybe even... maybe love. "I am."

Wesley frowned. "Slow. We should take this slow. Maybe go out on a few dates first."

Fred nodded, although worked up from all the foreplay. She could suppress the urges if Wesley could. The bulge in his pants made her think otherwise.

"We should," Fred glanced down in that general direction pointedly. "Get some sleep then."

"Yes..." Wesley trailed off uncertainly. "Without our needs being... ahem."

"Wes..." Fred trailed off capturing his lips once more and rubbing up against him. He moaned as she rubbed against him in measured rhythm.

"Sleep?" Fred suppressed a giggle, getting swept up in her own needs.

"Yes, sleep." Wesley protested weakly, as Fred undressed him. "You're sure that...?"

"Wesley," Fred stared at him. "Just kiss me."

He groaned as she pulled him into a sloppy kiss, deciding to follow his feelings for once, and let rationality fly out the window... working on removing Fred's clothes.

"You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." He whispered, awed, before trailing soft kisses down the length of her body...

**The next morning... **

Fred stirred on the couch, finding herself lying in Wesley's arms completely naked... the only thing covering them, the blanket she took from her bed last night. She glanced at her slumbering protector, smiling and kissing his shoulder.

**Cordelia **paused at the top of the stairs, rubbed her eyes, and looked again. Yup, she saw what she thought she saw. Well, at least it had been her to find them and not one of the guys. Cordelia waved to Fred from across the lobby, flashing her a wink. Fred's cheeks flushed beet red. Cordelia pointed at the clock, "Angel and Gunn will be up soon." She said. "Better wake up there."

Fred nodded and poked at Wesley, shrugging to Cordelia when he wouldn't wake.

Cordelia handed Fred her clothes and gestured for her to head upstairs. Fred nodded, taking the blanket to cover herself and leaving a very undressed Wesley for Cordelia to deal with.

"EW." Cordelia shuddered. "Too much Wesley for me."

Wesley hit the tile floor with a thud, startling awake.

The blurry face of Cordelia glanced down at him. "You stud you." She grinned, handing him his glasses. "For the love of god, couldn't you have made it upstairs, lover boy? Cover up." She tossed his clothes at him.

"I uh, we we're uh, there was and and she..." Wesley stuttered, pulling his clothes on hurriedly. He glanced at Cordelia pleadingly. "You wont tell anyone?"

Cordelia shook her head. "My lips are sealed... for now." She winked and headed to her desk.

"What do you mean for now?" Wesley demanded. "Cordelia?... Cordelia?"

**A/N: uhm, couldn't really think of how to end it, and turned out much different than i originally planned... it will be continued every other chapter. Comments? **


	4. Prey

**Title: Predator, Prey **

**Universe: Angel. Season 4. **

**Pairing: Lilah/Fred & Lilah/Wes**

**Location: Wesley's Flat **

**Episodic Timeline: Early Season 4. **

**Rating: M- ish... no definitely M. **

**A/N: Unfortunately for you my loyal readers, Lilah and Fred needed a rendezvous... Hey I needed to get my vicarious smoochies. Ahem right. Hopefully it doesn't disturb you too much. **

**There was a knock on the door. **Lilah paused and glanced at the clock. She drained her drink and set the empty glass down on the table. The knock sounded again.

_"Wesley?" _

The door opened a crack. "Oh," Fred's eyes widened. "You're not... uhm... where's Wesley?"

Lilah thought briefly about slamming the door in Little Miss Texas' face... but then, another idea settled in her mind. "Wesley isn't here."

"But you are." Fred pointed out, still a bit surprised.

"Wow," Lilah smirked. "You really _are_ smart." Sarcasm dripped from her statement. She opened the door all the way and gestured for Fred to come inside. "You're welcome to join me."

Fred shook her head, reserved about cavorting with the likes of Lilah, and curious why Wesley was.

Lilah flashed her most charming evil smile. "He'll be home soon."

"No thanks, I'll try again later." Fred declined.

"You fight evil every day and yet you can't spend twenty minutes in a room with me?"

Lilah was obviously baiting her. "Alright." Fred strode through the doorway.

"Alright." Lilah echoed, shutting the door behind them.

Lilah grabbed her glass to fill it again. "Drink?"

"No." Fred crossed her arms and glanced around the flat. A place she had visited only twice before. Trying to gauge if Lilah had... well, been staying there long.

Lilah shrugged, resuming her place on the couch. "Suit yourself." She took a long pull of her drink and glanced Fred up and down, seeming amused.

"What're you doing here?" Fred asked, more accusatory than curious.

"I could ask you the same question." Lilah countered.

"...You and Wesley...?" Fred trailed off, not quite sure how to finish.

Lilah nodded. "Just like you and that big black stud."

Fred sighed, realizing this was getting her nowhere. She sat down on the opposite end of the couch. "We need Wesley's help."

Lilah feigned empathy. "Not the best replacement for your bookman, are you?"

"It's really none of your business."

"Then why'd you bring it up?"

Fred glared at Lilah, as the evil lawyeress sidled over to her, resting a perfectly manicured hand on Fred's knee.

"Things not going so well at Angel Investigations? Can't save Timmy from the well? Or find Angel and Cordelia perhaps?" Lilah grinned, sliding her hand slowly up Fred's leg and resting it between her thighs.

Fred froze, her heart hammering in her chest. "W-what do you know about it?"

Fred felt Lilah's lips right next to her ear. "More than you I'd wager. It helps to be sleeping with the enemy."

Lilah thrilled inside as the twig shuddered. This was going to be a more interesting game than she first thought. She tugged Fred's earlobe with her teeth, her hand creeping up the last little way between Fred's legs.

Her breath hitched. Fred knew she should move, get away, but she was frozen in place. "What're... you doing?"

Lilah licked her way down Fred's jaw line before biting down hard on her bottom lip. "Wouldn't you like to know?" Lilah spread Fred's legs apart easily, her hand brushing Fred's center. Against her will Fred arched her back, bending to Lilah's whim.

"Something tells me that boyfriend of yours hasn't pleased you in far too long."

The exploratory hand between Fred's legs found her clit and began rubbing it through her pants. Fred ground her hips into Lilah's hand; her body wanting more, but she was mentally wishing it would all end.

Fred felt her pants being undone; she lifted her hips to allow easier access. It was like being under some sort of spell.

"Eager little thing aren't you?" Lilah's teeth found Fred's neck, biting and sucking to leave a mark. Nails raked over Fred's stomach as Lilah lifted up the younger woman's shirt, trailing kisses from collarbone to hip, and again, using her tongue whenever possible. Fred muffled a groan, biting into her bottom lip to stifle the sound. Lilah smirked, amused with the twig writhing beneath her. It was not something the lawyer was unfamiliar with, deriving pleasure from having control over her enemies. Fred felt a warm tongue teasing the skin just above her panties. Arching up under the skilled touch she gasped and tried to focus on the wrongness of the situation, not the release she was searching for, hoping for, waiting for with baited breath.

"Need something?" Lilah asked, glancing up at the overwhelmed Fred, bending down to let her teeth skim the soft skin of Fred's stomach.

Despite her better judgment, Fred nodded.

"What was that?" Lilah smirked pulling back again.

Fred's hips lifted up off the couch searching for something to stimulate herself with.

"And that's...?" Lilah waited, needing to have complete control of the situation.

"Yes..." Fred hissed out. "Yes." She repeated, waiting impatiently.

Lilah chuckled. "Pity."

The door clicked open. Lilah sat back on the couch, straightened herself up and grabbed her drink, watching on amused as Fred struggled to fix her clothes.

_"Lilah?"_

Fred stood hurriedly as Wesley entered.

Wesley tossed his bag down and turned to flick on the lights.

"Ready for some after work recreation, I assume?" Lilah replied, smilingly as her lover took in the situation in his apartment.

"Fred?" He asked, shocked first, embarrassed second, and confusion slowly settling in third. When she didn't reply he tried again, clearing his throat. "Fred? Is everything alright?"

Fred blushed beat red, fiddling with the hem of her shirt. "Fine, Yes. I uh, I'll call you tomorrow." And with that Fred rushed from the flat.

"What," Wesley still stared out the door after her. "... Was that?"

Lilah shrugged, and sipped her drink.

Wesley turned to her, eyeing her skeptically. "What did you tell her?"

"Nothing that she didn't already assume, Wes. After all she's a smart girl." Lilah grinned, stepping around the table to come up close to him, wrapping her arms around Wesley's neck.

"You must've done something." Wesley sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"All of a sudden I'm the bad guy." Lilah feigned offence, rubbing against Wesley.

"You are." Wesley pointed out, trying to focus.

"Let me alleviate some of that tension for you." Lilah leaned up and kissed him, slipping her tongue into his mouth.

Wesley groaned in agreement, realizing he would just have to tend to the Fred issue later, right now he had Lilah to tend to.

**A/n: So, I was thinking of continuing this story. With less M but still a Lilah/Fred twist. Alternating this story with the Fred/Wes story running through the other chapters. Comments? Opinions? Thoughts? PS! THE NEXT CHAPTER OF TAKING will be my next update. Thanks for your patience! **


	5. Influenced

**Universe: Angel. Season 5.**

**Pairing: Wesley/Fred**

**Location: Wolfram and Hart**

**Episodic Timeline: Life of the Party**

**Rating: T**

**A/N: I woke up at 6am this morning and caught this episode on reruns. Thus, I decided it needed more Fresley and this fic was born. Enjoy! **

**The members of Angel's team burst into his office.** Shocking a more-than-slightly naked Angel and Eve.

"What are you doing with that?" Gunn asked, horrified.

"He must be under the effect of Lorne and Eve is too, presume- presumally." Wesley slurred.

Fred snorted a laugh and pointed at Angel and Eve. "Prezoomily."

"Lorne's doing something to all of us." Wesley explained.

"I am not!" Lorne countered defensively.

Wes continued. "Everything he's told us to do, we're doing. Spike's thinking positive, Gunn is peeing all over the office."

"And we're a little bit drunk." Fred stumbled.

"Yes," Wesley agreed, raising his beer in the air. "But not because we drank, because Lorne told us to be drunk!"

Angel glanced quizzically over at Gunn. "Lorne told you to pee all over the office?"

Gunn fidgeted like a little kid who was potty training. "Lord, I hope so."

Lorne threw his arms up in the air, exasperated. "This is crazy. I am not doing this. I would know if I was doing this. I don't even know what this is."

"You know, I really love your desk." Spike beamed happily.

"Ohh. Hey, I did not tell Gunn to go water the ferns. I did not do anything." Lorne insisted.

"You had your sleep removed." Gunn pointed out.

"What?" Wesley turned around, stumbling.

"Yeah. He hasn't slept in a month." Gunn said, outing the root of their problems.

"Oh, dear. An empath demon deprived of sleep for that long?" Wesley shook his head.

Lorne explained how over worked he had been since starting at Wolfram and Hart. Angel wished Lorne would've told him. He would've helped. (yeah like he has the time. anywho)

Angel turned away from Eve to give his team instructions. "Wes, Fred, go find Lorne's sleep and figure out a way to put it back in his head."

Wesley nodded. "Yes, sir."

Fred saluted drunkenly. "Done and doner." Wesley led Fred out of Angel's office, his arm around her waist.

**Wesley and Fred stumbled into the Psyche Component Storage Facility together. **

Wesley walked to the back wall of glass-doored cabinets. "Lorne's sleep should be in here... somewhere."

"Lorne's sleep. Looking for Lorne's sleep." Fred opened the cabinet and looked inside. "You know," She smiled and slurred. "I think we have pretty interesting lives."

"I'd say that's true, given the average." Wesley opened another cabinet and searched through it.

"And I'm having such a good time right now. We should do stuff like this more often." Fred walked over to Wesley, putting her hands on his shoulders, leaning in close and smiling. "You know, just hang out like we used to. Friend stuff."

Wesley smiled happily. "Absolutely." He leaned forward and whispered in Fred's ear. "Frankly, I always thought we'd be better friends than we are."

Fred giggled. "Oh, we should be. Let's be better friends than we are right now!" She slurred, pulling Wesley into a sloppy kiss. His eyes widened in shock before he kissed her back. Her tongue explored his mouth, and he pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her waist. They kissed until they stumbled into the cabinets.

"Oh." Fred breathed, stepping back, her cheeks flushed.

Wesley grinned, his heart light, his eyes bright with excitement. "I've been wanting to do that for some time now."

Fred giggled happily. "We gotta look for Lorne's sleep."

"Right," Wesley agreed. "Right." He flipped through a large textbook while Fred went back to searching.

"Sleep disorders, Edelmyer complex, Eldritch causes, Empaths." Wesley read aloud.

Fred held up a silver capsule from the cabinets. "Hey, they don't just do sleep here. Madeline Chu in accounting had her ennui removed. Hey, here it is. Lorne's sleep. Now I just have to find the delivery device." She walked over to a silver cart and attempted to drag the device off of it.

"This isn't good." Wes shook his head. "The effects of long-term sleeplessness on the subconscious mind of an empath can be catastrophic."

Fred grabbed everything they needed and glanced over Wesley's shoulder.

"Catastrophic sounds not good."

**Wesley tapped his foot impatiently. "Come on, come on, come on."**

"Did you press...?" Fred gestured to the elevator button.

"Oh... Yeah..."Wesley stepped forward to press the button, his hand brushing Fred's. Her heart sped up.

"Come on, come on, come on."

**The lobby elevator doors open. **Wesley and Fred are facing the wrong way. They turn around and walk into the lobby. Fred is carrying a gun-shaped device meant for returning Lorne's sleep.

Wesley points to the hulking Lorne. "It's here! It's manifested!"

"Angel!" Fred exclaimed, as the huge version of Lorne went to pummel Angel. Fred points the gun up in front of her.

"Shoot it, Fred. Now!" Gunn exclaims. Fred turns and points the gun at Lorne's head as he watches the fight. Fred pulls the trigger injecting Lorne's sleep back into him.

"Oh." Lorne sinks to the floor, falling asleep as hulking Lorne disappears in a puff of blue smoke.

**After all of the excitement, Fred starts cleaning up the lobby. The rest of the Angel Team retreated to Angel's office.**

Knox steps off the elevator only to see Fred cleaning the lobby. "Uh... We have people who do that."

"Oh." Fred glances up, setting the trash on a table.

Knox grinned. "I fixed our baby."

Fred was sleep deprived and confused. "What?"

"The stun grenade." Knox recovered. "I figured it out. What I can't figure out is why I said I'd do it tonight." He shrugged.

Fred half-smiled. "Yeah. A lot of us are having that kind of problem." She noticed Wesley glancing at the two of them.

"Well, the night is still young." Knox smiled charmingly, chuckling. Well...I mean, no. It's over, actually. But... did you want to get a cup of coffee?" He asked hopefully.

Wesley strode past them, heading for the elevators. Fred glanced at him, then back to Knox.

"I, um actually, rain check? There's something I've gotta do." She asked Knox, seeming apologetic, but already heading to catch the elevator with Wesley.

"Er, uh sure, you bet." Knox hung his head in disappointment as his chance escaped him.

**Wesley hit the button, **glancing at Fred. "How's Knox?" He asked pointedly.

Fred shrugged, "Alright I guess." They stood in the elevator in silence for a few minutes as it descended towards the parking garage.

"Listen, Wesley, about last night..."

He turned to Fred, smilingly weakly. "Magical influence. Obviously we said things we didn't mean..." She could see the pain in his eyes.

Fred shook her head. "Magically drunk or not, I meant it."

Wesley turned to catch her gaze, astonished. "Fred," He said plainly, not wanting to get his hopes up. "It's alright, really."

Fred sighed and looked away. The elevator bell rang. They had reached their destination. Wesley gestured for Fred to go first. She stepped forward, placing her hands on his shoulders and capturing his lips in a sweet yet passionate kiss.

She stepped back, judging his reaction, then leaned in to kiss him again, deeper, more passionately. He pulled her to him, holding her tightly and stealing her breath away with needy kisses, filled with desire.

Fred pulled back to catch her breath. "Believe me now?" She smiled at him, a beautiful flush in her cheeks.

Wesley returned a grin. Possibly the happiest man alive in that moment. "Yes."

Fred slipped her hand into Wesley's and led him over to her car.

**A/N: Should this be continued? I was going for one-shot, but... it could go on. Should i give it it's own space? Comments? Complaints? **


	6. Fredfull Part 1

**Title: Fredfull **

**Pairing: Fred/Wes **

**Location: The Hyperion**

**Episodic Timeline: Fredless. Angel Season 3! **

**Third Chapter in the "Protector" Mini-Series.**

**A/N: A continuation of Chapter 1 and 3, now going to be known as the Protector Mini-series. I've decided I'd like to stick to the Canon timeline of Season 3 and Fresley-up a few episodes... Also, I've decided not to continue the storyline from** Influenced **(the last chapter). However, the Lilah/Fred smutline will have one more chapter at least. **

_*Also soon to come An AU version of Double or Nothing* to grant a wish__ ; )_

**And now that my note is a novel, on with the story. Hope you enjoy. **

**Wesley watched** over his colleagues as they attempted to assist him with an inventory of the weapons cabinet. "You wouldn't dare. You were just going to toss in a Prothgarian broadsword with a third-century ceremonial Sancteus dagger?"

Cordelia turned the sword over in her hands. "Hmm. Let's see. Long, metal, pointy. Yup!"

Wesley sighed, exasperated. "Cordy! The purpose of an inventory..."

Gunn came up behind them both, snatching the sword and tucking it away in the cabinet. "Yes, please give us that purpose of an inventory speech, again." Gunn mocked.

"This wasn't my idea." Wesley pointed out, clearly giving up on their group effort.

Cordelia shrugged. "No. Angel keeps complaining that the weapons cabinet is all different. But, Wesley, who's the boss around here? You? Or the guy with the pancreas dagger."

From her position on the floor, working on what could be a toaster, Fred looked up. "What time is it?"

Wesley held up his wrist to Cordy so she could read his watch.

Cordelia bent down next to Fred, smiling. "Six twenty four, and for those of you who are playing the home game: that's exactly three minutes from the last time you asked."

Fred focused her efforts on the toaster-like thing in front of her. "I'm sorry. I just - I have this theory that the more you are aware of time the more slowly it moves, which could make light speed travel possible, but only if you were to concentrate really..." She feels a warm hand on her shoulder and stops rambling, blushing up at Wesley.

"How about I make us some tea?" He smiled as she fidgeted and avoided eye contact.

Fred nodded. "S-sure yeah. That'd be real nice."

Wesley nodded, before heading behind the reception desk to grab some tea supplies.

Cordelia glanced between them with a knowing look, smiling down at Fred whose blush suddenly deepened. Fred dropped a piece of the contraption she was working on.

"Whoops." Gunn reached down and picked it up, handing it back to her. "Here you go." He flashed her a smile of his own before picking up his ax and swinging it around, testing the arc. "Man, wish Angel would get back soon. We haven't had a good go of demon pummeling for too long."

"Please." Cordelia said, rolling her eyes and placing some smaller daggers back in the cabinet. "Now you've jinxed us. Watch, a demon will come bursting right through that door any minute now."

"Well, not quite." Angel said, stepping out of the shadows.

Cordelia stood up and fixed her skirt. Gunn set his ax down.

Fred jumped up from the floor. "You're back!" She exclaimed, giggling.

Angel smiled as he joined the gang. "Hey, how's it goin Fred?"

Fred shrugged and fidgeted. "Oh, you know, it goes on and on and... So did you solve things- I mean how were things between you and that girl with the funny name?"

Angel sighed and meandered over to the reception desk, where everyone else was gathered. "To be honest, I _really _don't wanna talk about it."

Cordelia turned to place her hand on Angel's shoulder. "But... ah, Angel - we're your friends." Cordelia smiled brightly. "And, and it-it's not healthy to repress stuff like this. You need to share your - pain, express those feelings of grief and longing or... The curiosity is gonna kill me!"

Angel rolled his eyes. "Oh, no. Wouldn't want that."

Fred bounced over to the other side of the desk and beamed. "Personally, I don't care at all what happened."

"Shut up, Fred." Cordelia muttered.

Angel returned Fred's smile. "Actually, you know what I need right now? Ice cream." He turned to Fred. "You wanna get some ice cream?"

Fred blushed and mumbled, staring down at her hands.

"She and Wes are going to have some tea." Cordelia translated.

"Oh," Angel shrugged, seeming slightly disappointed. "Cordy? Gunn? You game?"

"Sure." Cordelia agreed, in hope of getting some dirty details from Angel's visit to Sunnydale. "Let me just grab my purse."

Gunn seemed like he was pondering it over. "Yeah, okay." He said, picking up his ax. "You've never know, maybe we'll run into something nasty." He grinned.

Angel shook his head. "Sure you two don't want to come?"

Wesley slipped his arm subtly around Fred's waist. "I think we'll be fine here."

"You guys guard the fort." Cordelia flashed them a wink before heading out with Angel and Gunn.

**With the hotel quiet,** Wesley realized he could have his first alone time with Fred since they, well, since the tumble on the couch. Fred sipped at her tea, leaning with her back against the reception desk. Wesley watched her take a sip. She seemed nervous and he didn't want to bring up anything to make her more uncomfortable. He didn't know how to move from here, he was generally bad with relationships, but with ones that moved so fast...

"Wes?" Fred interrupted his inner dialogue.

"Hm, oh, uh yes?" He asked, his breath taken away the instant he looked into her sweet brown eyes.

"You've barely had any of your tea, I uh, mean unless you don't want it, which is completely understandable, I'll just-" Fred fidgeted, staring down at her shoes, shuffling her feet.

Wesley snapped back into reality. Focus, there's a beautiful woman standing right in front of you and you're worried about- He shook his head and accepted the teacup taking a few long sips before placing it back on the desktop. Fred watched him curiously, obviously he was thinking something. Over-thinking something, instead of enjoying the time that- well maybe he wanted to forget all about it and, after all... Fred finished her tea, and decided to go back over to work on her experimental weapon-throwing device.

"Fred," Wesley's voice made her pause and turn to him. He stepped over to her until they were only a foot apart. "About the other night. I mean, I just wanted to know, I was wondering if..."

"I care about you Wesley." Fred blurted out, her cheeks reddening. Fred nodded, staring down at her hands. "A lot." She was suppressing a ramble, there were so many thoughts flying through her head that she couldn't pin down just one idea, one feeling. It was like being swept up in a Kansas tornado and landing down in a place too strange to be real. She hadn't realized that Wesley arms were encircling her waist from behind, lips brushing the soft skin of her neck. She leaned back into Wesley's embrace.

Wesley placed his lips on her cheek and paused by her ear, breathing quietly all the things he wanted to ask, had to ask. "It is alright, you and I? Are you sure that you're ready to be in a relationship?"

"Wesley?" Fred freed herself from their backwards embrace and stepped over cautiously, putting her arms around Wesley's neck and glancing up into his light-blue stare. "I dunno if we can say relationship just yet. But I feel safe around you. And I know you look out for me, always making sure I'm ok. And I know that you... well... there's obviously some, some other needs that sometimes just gotta be filled because its been so long and oh-" Fred stopped, the rambling getting her nowhere.

Wesley stood completely still. Fred was right up against him, her head on his shoulder, hugging him in a more than we're-only-friends way.

"What I mean is, I like being with you Wesley. When you're around I feel like reaching normalcy is real close, ya know? Like it's not all just in my head. It'll get worked out. We can work it out together."

She kissed his neck, the full length of it, down and back again. Wesley shuddered and lifted her mouth to his, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss that left them both gasping for air. Pushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear, Wesley smiled as Fred leaned into the touch, keeping his hand against her cheek.

**Gunn, Angel, and Cordy returned, looking worse for wear. **

"Rough night at the ice cream parlor?" Wesley asked as they entered.

Gunn pumped his fist in the air excitedly. "Yeah. There was a demon in the place. Just chillin behind the freezer. We ran him through really good." Gunn beamed, walking over to Fred. "Here." He handed her a cone of vanilla, chocolate, and strawberry. "I didn't know what you liked, so I got all three."

Fred smiled at Gunn timidly. "Thank ya." She accepted it, biting into the ice cream.

Cordelia dropped Gunn's ax to the floor in a huff. "Fun for you maybe. I'm covered in demon goo."

"What was it?" Wesley asked, curious.

"Durslar demon. Its home was in the sewer tunnel beneath the shop." Angel explained, not looking at all phased by the fight. "Wasn't exactly a picnic."

Gunn shrugged. "I dunno what y'all are complaining about."

Cordelia shook her head, glancing out the front doors of the hotel. "Huh. That's odd. Did a client come in while we were away?" She asked, standing in the middle of the lobby.

"No." Wesley replied.

"Well then, who's that?" She asked as a normal looking middle-aged couple came through the front doors.

Fred gasped, dropping her ice cream cone with a splat before running upstairs.

"Fred?" Wesley called after her.

But the couple that had walked through the door needed attending to.

"Excuse me. Have any of you seen a Winifred Burkle?" The man questioned.

"Who's asking?" Angel demanded.

The woman scanned the lobby. "Her parents."

**A/N: okay. So that's it for the first part. This is a Fresley version of the episode Fredless. Uhm, yeah. Second part isn't written yet, but I know where it's going. No worries. **


End file.
